The Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis
by Jefardi
Summary: Star Wars. Revan/Bastila Shan. My version of Knights of the Old Republic, LSM, rated M for later chapters due to violence, some language, mind you it does not actually say any bad words per se. Reviews woulds be unconditionally loved.
1. Prologue: Dreams

Author's notes: Trying a more conventional and easier story, other than a a T3-M4 story, while Kerc Venis may be a cardboard cut out, good 'ol Jef, isn't on the other hand a cardboard cut out. I will still keep everything in line with the actual game for some major points, until the very end but thats it.

Man, when the book '_Revan_' comes out and finally tells all...fanfiction for KotOR may completely go down the tubes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Prologue Part I<br>**_

Dreams. Dreams are a funny thing, merely vivid representations of your minds as they wizz by. Full of insanity that seems perfectly believable at the time. You may see a thousand life times past in a few dreams are almost entirely influenced by things that have happened recently like failing a paper, losing a bet, buying something new, meeting new people and so forth and so on. Yet every so often, its not by what happened to you recently but rather what is happening to you at the present.

For instance, I went from winning a sabacc game with a perfect twenty in pazaak and becoming a multi-trillionaire, to having gizkas and tachs, giant sized ones too, like the difference between normal marshmallows and the super-sized ones, being thrown at me. And exploding on contact. Then they turned into Ewoks, exploding flaming Ewoks. Who punched me in the face...wait a second...that not exploding flaming Ewoks...thats the ship.

Kark.


	2. Prologue: End of the Endar Spire

Author's Note: I actually enjoyed doing something with slightly more emotions, and I rather like this better than any T3-M4 thing put together. Reviews would be positively wonderful, thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Prologue: End of the Endar Spire<em>

I wake up bleary eyed to explosions and the blaring of klaxon alarms. I look to my left and see the blue haze of shields fading rapidly, revealing Sith fighters engaging Republic starfighters outside the window. It was not even fair in how badly the Republic was out numbered out there. For every Sith fighter destroyed, the Republic lost three to their one.

I quickly walk towards the closest near the window, and pull out my clothes and weapons, equipping a T-21 assault rifle, sliding the shoulder strap on, and strapping my dual hold out blasters inside my sleeve holsters. I stuff my vibroblade matchete in my boot, and put my throwing ones on my boot slots. I take my compacted quarterstaff and latch it on to my belt.

The whine of a distant door opening and closing could be heard above the blare of the alarms, followed by a closer whine. Someone is approaching coming towards me. I readied my rifle and point the barrel towards the door. The door opened and I nearly shoot the man on the spot until I realized he isn't pointing a gun at me. I pull the gun down fast, and listen to what he is yelling about even before he is halfway through the hatch.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet!" said the man oblivious to how close he was to having have had his brains cooked by a full military grade assault rifle. A whole battle fleet? Shite. " The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up- we don't have much time!"

Wait, something was not right here "What's the Endar Spire?" I asked suspiciously.

"Did you fall out of your bunk and hit your head?" the man said staring at me as if I was dumber than a pile of bricks, "The Endar Spire is the ship we're stationed on – THIS ship! You probably don't even know who I am, do you?" Before I could even say yes or no he went on "I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire" okay…so how don't I know him again? "We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before" then realizing that he was wasting time; "Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila" wait, who's that? "We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!"

"Who's Bastila and why should I care?" I asked, first I don't know what ship I'm on, could be I got really drunk last night, but seriously where am I and what am I doing here?

"Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire." He paused and then considered "Well, not an officer, really. But she's the one in charge of this mission." What mission? Seriously how frakkin drunk was I?

"One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of enemy attack! You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath!"…what freakin oath?

"I heard what everyone's saying about you, you've explored the farthest reaches of the galaxy, you've visited planets I've never even heard of."

THAT I remember, visiting places far outside the core worlds, in the unknown regions. Blue skinned aliens with red eyes, scared warrior races, fur covered warriors, hundreds of different species flashed in my mind. Dozens of times when I had initiated first contact on behalf of the Republic. Over half of them went hostile, and more than seven times I had to kill everything in sight and all my crew mates were killed with me being the last one standing, giving me a lot of weaponry skills.

"People with your skills and abilities are hard to find; it's no wonder the Republic recruited you for this mission. But now's the time to prove yourself!"

"I know you're a scout and not a soldier, but Bastila needs all her troops at her side during this attack"

Looks like I can't talk my way out of this one "Fine, let's get going" I said.

I take the lead walking out of the bunkroom. With Trask on my right a few paces behind me, with merely a pistol in his hand. And he calls himself a soldier, for shame.

Suddenly my datapad starts broadcasting a live hologram image;

"This is Carth Onasi" says the man in holograms " the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

"That was Carth Onasi!" .DUMBASS. "He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together!" hmmm…that could only mean one of two things: Either A, everyone else on the Endar Spire is shite, or B. this guy is a demi-god.

As we exit the crew quarters, we see a lone trooper being gunned down by the Sith shock troopers.

Trask screams "For the republic!" And charges with a pistol in hand and a sword in the other, I shoot both in the head, well what remains of the head, with a well placed blast from the T-21.

Gods I love heavy weapons.

Trask looks around and turns towards me " I have a feeling that won't be our last battle with the Sith. Good thing we have medpacs to heal our wounds" images of kolto flash before my eyes, that stuff could bring some back from the dead, that's how good it is. "It might be a good idea to use one now before our next battle"….he isn't a soldier is he? Seriously, this stuff only helps during battle.

As I nod as if I understand, we walk into the next room; and chaos ensues.

A large scale battle between Republic troopers and Sith shock troops is occurring, but ends quickly and bloodly, with the shock troopers winning.

Before Trask can get himself killed, although he did kill one of them, but I shot the others before they could turn their weapons towards me.

Trask has started to stare at me in awe…maybe I should give him a chance to get himself in danger next time.

I quickly walk towards the bridge, and open the next door and nearly get my nose sliced off as a red blade flashes by eyes, missing by mere centimeters.

I stumble backwards, temporarily blinded by the bright flash of light, almost falling on my arse until Trask catches me. So that guy isn't completely useless, interesting.

"It's a dark Jedi!" y'know maybe I should of waited a bit before asking about Bastila and the Endar Spire, ever since I did this guy has been treating me like a brain dead monkey. "This fight is too much for us – we better stay back. All we'd do is get in the way."

It's not as if I could considering I'm blind at the moment.

When my vision finally clears, the sounds of energy blades hitting each other have stopped, the female Jedi is standing over the dark jedi.

Before she can turn towards me, a nearby console explodes, killing her instantly. Shite, we could of used her.

We head towards the next door but Trask stops me and says: "The bridge is just beyond that door. You better equip your melee weapon. There isn't much room on the bridge, and its suicide to use a blaster in close quarters". Well that's at least an intelligent thing Trask has said. But all I have are a couple of knives. Definitly better with my T-21 rifle.

Ignoring Trask, I step through door, with my rifle raised, automatic mode on, ready to unleash this beast of a weapon.

There are targets everywhere, one, two, three, four, five, six and seven. Seven troopers, all with their backs to me. In such a target rich environment, I smile, and pull the trigger.

Nothing happens.

I look down and see that I am missing a considerable portion of the barrel. Looks as if it was cut with a energy weapon due to it being burned through at an odd angle.

"Kriffin' lightsabers." I swore loudly unintentionally all heads start towards me. That was NOT supposed to be said out loud.

Striding forward, I drop my beloved T-21 blaster rifle cannon, and start to reach for my pair of holdout pistols.

Both holdout pistols reach my hands before the first Shock trooper can even get his weapon pointed towards me. The first one goes down from a shot to the left and right eyes, or at least where they should be on a human. The second and third go down to shots in the middle of their face plate. Four and seven start to move their guns to the sound of rapid blaster fire. The next two shots take down four and five; both kill shots in one of the few weak spots of the Sith armour other than the face, the neck. The last two are killed by shots to the face in point blank range, both holdout blasters going off mere centimeters from their faces, as I walk past them stopping just short of the main viewport.

I holster both of my pistols in my sleeves before the first body hits the ground. The seventh body hits the ground the same time the sound of a metal rattling of a large blaster rifle hitting the ground behind is heard.

As I look behind me I don't see any females or Jedis amongst the dead. I turn towards Trask and merely say "I don't think she is here".

Trask steps through the doorway, slightly in awe and replies in a shaky voice "Bastila's not here on the bridge" is he squeamish? "they must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too."

"The sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!" Is he actually scared for his life after going on how we took an oath to protect Bastila? What a hypocrite.

I listen to this while staring out at the battle going on around the ship in space, "We should get moving then" I said in a matter of fact tone, heading towards the area designated escape pods.

As we run through door after door, Trask suddenly stops me and says "There is something behind here!"

He opens the door before I could say anything, and it reveals a Dark Jedi. I try shooting him, but my pistols were out of charged.

"Dam – another dark jedi! I'll try and hold him off, you get to the escape pod! GO!" Yells Trask, as he runs towards the Dark Jedi.

Immediately take heed of his advice and sacrifice and head into the next section of the ship.

After running towards the pods for several minutes, my comm unit started t buzz, I had an incoming transmission.

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away" Huh, well no reason to stay on board this bucket of bolts, "You're the last surviving crew member onboard, I can't wait for you much longer;; you have to get to the escape pods!" Well this one seems to have more sense about him then Trask Ulgo, poor Trask.

I keep on walking towards the general direction of the pods. As I round a corner, I see two Sith troopers, I activate my stealth belt and walk towards them. The moment I get within a meter of them, I unsheathe two of my daggers and shove them hard into the neck bit of the Sith armour, a rather unprotected bit of the armour. Both of the blades come out the other side of the neck and armour. I sheathe my two now very bloody daggers as I walk away.

"Be careful, there's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of the door" says Carth, I don't have any blasters left now, this should be interesting. "You need to find a way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, you have any spare parts, or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security system against the Sith".

The security system bit sounds the better. I turn on the console and get a live feed of the next room. Five Sith, one of which is an elite shock trooper, clad in red. I smile as I activate the security system, and watch over the live feed.

Nothing happens.

I frown as I try to activate the system again, but nothing happens once more. Maybe the droid will be easier? I walk over to the droid and realize I don't have anywhere near enough parts to fix it. I am going to have to do this the old fashion way. I look back at the live video feed, memorizing the positions of the SIth troops. My current weapons, are the two pistols I looted from the two troopers I killed in the last room, neither of which work, dam things are so kriffin weak they would not do shite against Sith armour. I have five throwing blades, and a rather large dagger/machete vibroblade hybrid.

Placing all of the throwing knives in one hand and the machete blade in the other, I take a step back and open the door, diving through the expanding opening before the Sith realize the door has even opened. My left hand swats back and forth, losing a knife with each pass across my torso, leaving a distinct sound as they displace air in front of them, as they head towards their target. They mostly hit their mark, more or less hitting in the neck or face, with the exception being the elite red trooper.

This is what I was afraid of.

As soon as I started to run, he must have been able to hear me or had ungodly reaction timing, for he had started to shoot towards the door before the second knife had left my hand, oddly enough at the same path I had threw my first knife in. The effect was the red laser bolt hit the blade, vaporizing it, but also dissipating the brunt of the energy of the shot, so it just hit my heavy leather vest harmlessly, giving me a slight tingling sensation there, like a very low powered stun bolt. I turned my dive into a roll, now heading towards the elite soldier. He got off a second shot when I was three meters away, which burned a hole in the spot I had been on the deck, barely a millisecond ago. His third shot clipped my blade at the tip, burning it off, I was barely a meter and half away. Within in the next half a meter, his head was in the air, flying off to the right, his body falling to the right, where my blade had exited his neck.

My momentum carried me another meter or two until I had to stop myself from hitting the wall. As I stood up, I inspected the damage to my heavy vest. I now had a decent sized black mark on it, not enough to notice for someone who wasn't looking at but more than enough to annoy me greatly. I pull my remaining four knives from the dead sith troopers, and move onward.

I open the next door and find Carth Onasi standing there over a control console, orange flight jacket and all. He had his blasters put and looks unconcerned, meaning either he knew it me.

He looks glad to finally be able this burning, dying hulk of durasteel as he says: "You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planets surface".

Now I'm not a suspicious person but his complete lack of concerned when I opened the door worried me, "Who are you?" I asked warily.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two crew members left on the Endar Spire." He answered evenly, he then went on: "Bastila's escape pod already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on-there'll be time for questions later!"

I nod my head in agreement, and haul myself into the pod, immediately followed by Carth. Carth types in a code into the console, and before I can blink the pod is hurtling away from the Endar Spire, hundreds of meters of away in a matter of seconds. There are no more Republic starfighters left, as the Sith fighters make strafing run after strafing run on the Endar Spire. When our pod is nearly a kilometer away, the Endar Spire's reactor goes critical and the ship splits in two in a massive explosion. The shockwave reaches our pod and accelerates it towards the planet's surface. In ten seconds we are in the atmosphere. Our pod quite literally goes through one of the taller skyscrapers, jolting us out of our crash webbing. Less than half a second later, we hit the ground hard.

Darkness swallows me into itself as I feel the distinct gruff voice of Carth telling me to get to my feet soldier, and then him dragging me out of the pod, the light is blinding yet dimming as I fade into myself.


	3. Chapter I: Visions I

Authoer's note: Just a quick chapter, wrote it in St. Paul C24 terminal, again reviews, I would love them unconditionally.

* * *

><p>Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Vision I<p>

As I lay fading into myself, being dragged through the streets of the planet my compatriot and I have crashed on, I finally give in to resisting unconsciousness and let it roll over me, relaxing me. Falling, falling, I have fallen deep down into a dream, a very vivid and realistic dream. I see a dark Jedi, and a…a… whoa….a really really hot Jedi chick fighting to the death, pitch combat, with two energy blades, a characteristically red one for the Dark Jedi, and a yellow one for the hot Jedi female.

The combat is fast and furious, every time a combatant gives a step, even half a step away, and they lose a great deal. The yellow bladed one seems to be winning, and in a flourish of motion she cuts down in a flurry of attacks, finally hitting him in the chest, he goes down, fading , fading…fading….


	4. Chapter 2: Kriffin' Hangovers

Author's note: So the way I like to do this, is release small episodic chapters. Like a few thousand words. If Taris takes half a hundred chapters to get through, so be it. Will try and get another chapter out in the next twenty four hours before I leave for a week.

Disclaimer: I own as much as LucasArts and BioWare permit me to own, aka nothing, well except for the name of Jefardi Owwaullis, that is MINE.

* * *

><p>Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Chapter 2: Tarisan Ale; where is it, and how can I find more?<p>

Fading, fading…..fading….

I stop fading, and wish I hadn't.

Okay, now I either have the largest hangover I've ever had in my life, or I something hit me hard. I wake up, in an unfamiliar room, on a small single person bed. As I stand up from the bed, I noticed that I'm not alone in the room. There is a man in a horribly bright orange flight suit looking out the window. As I stand from the bed I realize that I may not of been ready for it and stumble backwards, back on to the bed.

This wakes my new companion out of his daze, he turns towards me, and gives me a sad smile and says "Good to see you up, instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare"….okay technically that's true cause that Jedi hottie stayed clothed the entire time. That being said, nothing bad happened per se. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire" THAT guy, I remember him now. "I was with you in the escape pod, do you remember?" he asked gently.

It all started coming back to me now "Carth...you were the one on the comm if I remember correctly."I said slowly.

He nodded and went on, " you have been slipping in and out consciousness for the last couple of days now, I imagine you're pretty confused about things" dam right "Try not to worry. " easier said than done "We're safe... at least for the moment."

"What makes you say that?" I asked "if memory serves didn't we just get shot down?".

Carth scowled at me but still went on in a rather soothing tone "We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt" lucky for you, not for me "I was able to drag you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene, we were long gone".

"The Sith?" I asked groggily, all I remember was being shot down.

Carth takes a deep breath and starts to give a rather lengthy explanation, "Taris is under Sith control. Their Fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine." a sad smile starts to creep into Carth's face as he goes on "But I've been in worse spots".

"I saw on your service records that you can understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in hand while we're stranded on a foreign world." Carth says in a uptone beat, trying to make the best that the of the situation.

"There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us." He says in a downcast tone, as if to suck all the optimism out of his previous comment. "If we're going to find Bastila, and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves."

"Since when did it become our mission to find Bastila?" I asked "We are just soldiers, she is a Jedi, it should be her saving us not the other way around".

Carth seemed to agree with me on this, he nodded in agreement, and then I asked "Why is Bastila so important anyway? I am sure there were other Jedi on the Endar Spire than just her".

"That smack to the head, did more damage than I thought" Carth said as he started to search is pockets. After a few minutes he pulled out a kolto pack.

"I'm fine" I started to say but then more urgently "hey, NO, GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM MY HEAD!" I started to yell, trying to get him to back off.

Okay I may of been slightly overreacting, but in all fairness he had a needle in his hand, and it was closing in on a rather large lump on my head. "Carth, I am not that injured, back away, man" I said after being a safe distance away. Much more calm now.

"It's your head" he said merely shrugging his shoulders.

"Bastila's a Jedi" he started to explain, "She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan. Malak's Sith master. Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for this system". Okay, so she is semi-famous. "I believe Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to find her".

"You didn't answer my question, why is she so vital to the war effort?" I asked somewhat earnestly, seemlessly after Carth finished what he was saying.

"Bastila is no ordinary Jedi".

"There is nothing ordinary about the Jedi" I retorted.

"That is not the point!" Carth said angrily, touchy isn't he?

"They can lift objects with their minds, shoot lightning from their fingertips, kill people with but a glance. How is that ordinary?" I asked Carth sarcastically.

"Moving on."He said with an edge to his voice. "She has a rare ability the Jedi call Battle Mediation, Bastila's power can influence entire armies"...okay that is most definitely not ordinary, even amongst the Jedi. "Through the force Bastila can inspire her allies with confidence and make her enemies lose their will to fight. Often, that's all it takes to tip the balance in a battle"...hmm...even more interesting.

"Then why didn't the Endar Spire win up in orbit?"

"Of course, there are limits to what she can do. But from what I understand of her ability, it requires great concentration and focus to maintain her Battle Meditation" Carth said, I nodded for him to go on. "The attack on the Endar Spire happened so fast she never had a chance to use her Battle Meditation. Like us, she probably got out of there barely alive".

"How do you even know she is alive Republic?"

"Republic?"

"Do you know what my background is in by chance?"

"No, all I know was that you were brought in as an adviser for the Jedi".

"I used to be a kind of explorer, a scout if you will. I didn't always work on the behalf of the Republic, sometimes, it was other parties that payed my expedition". I finished.

"You ever work for the Sith?" he asked eying me suspiciously. Suspicious git ain't he?

"No, during the entirety of the War before I joined up a year ago, I was working on a large range expedition, very weird creatures are out there, just beyond Ansion, Carth, things that would chill your blood". Visions of Red eyed creatures, bathed in blue, ordering prisoners to be executed on the spot, I repressed a shudder at the thought. "Most species beyond the Rim, don't take very kindly to the Republic, you acted so atypical of what the rest of the Galaxy thinks of the Republic, just mindless fodder for the Jedi to use". He just stood there open mouth, inwardly I grinned, and before he could get out a response I added quickly "Just think, how many wars in the last fifty years have the Jedi led us into. There was Great Sith War, which was all started by the Jedi, Exar Kun, and resulted in just about everything possible going wrong, including the Senate being invaded. Hell, Kun's second in command was not even punished, he was just "stripped of the Force" what ever that means. After that there was the Mandalorian Wars, which the Jedi could of stopped but didn't get involved until the very end". I was on a spree now. "And for a thousand years before Kun, every major conflict, with the exception of the Gank Massacres, were all started by the Jedi. Look I'm not saying the Republic is bad, its just that the Republic follows them rather blindly. It was one of the reasons I started going on expeditions, not because of the adventure so much as to get away from all this".

Quite clearly he wasn't quite sure what to make of what I had just said, it was an awful lot, I admit. Clearly he was working this over in his head, but I decided to intervene, and merely asked, "So how would you know Bastila even escaped the ship?"

This was a lot easier to think about because Carth responded rather quickly "I don't. But Bastila's young, and she has a powerful command of the Force. We survived the crash landing, so I'm willing to bet credits that she may have too. Besides, whats the alternative here? I mean, if she's dead, than no one can stop Malak and his Sith from wiping out the Republic, and as much as you may dislike how its run you even admitted, that it isn't all that bad." I nodded to that, the man has a point."And I'd rather operate on the assumption that she survived". All pretty sound logic.

I mulled over this for a bit. I may not like the Jedi, and the Republic may have its short comings, but the alternative of the Sith was far worse. "So how would we go about this?" I asked slowly.

A slight gleam appeared in Carth's eyes...hope perhaps? "Bastila's going to need our help. Many of Darth Malak's followers can use the dark side of the Force, and the Sith have already killed more than their share of Jedi in this war. Nobody will be looking of common soldiers like us. And if we're careful we can move about the planet without attracting notice; a luxury Bastila won't have"Carth said...with...slight bits of pity in his voice. "She's going to have half the Sith fleet looking for. They know how important she is to the war effort. The whole planet is under quarantine. No ships can land or take-off. So if Bastila's going to escape Taris, she's going to need our help".

"Republic, she is a kriffin' Jedi, she can shoot lightning out of her fingertips..."

"And we will probably need her help a lot as well".

"So...where should we start looking then?" I asked.

Carth was quite happy to hear this, he had gotten my help. "While you were out cold, I did some scouting around" well then, Captain Republic can do subtly else he would be dead now. "There are reports of a couple escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start".

"Lets go then" I said, already walking towards the door without the slightest idea of what or where the Undercity is.

"BUT the Undercity is a dangerous place. We don't want to go in there unprepared, it won't do Bastila any good if we go and get ourselves killed" Carth said. The man has a point.

"Alright" I said, stopping just short of the door, and turning back. While I may be good with a weapon, I was by no means ready to so much as try and do anything other than walk. "So I have some questions for you" I said. If I can't go outside, I might as well screw with poor Captain Republic's mind.

Obviously he wasn't expecting this. "I'll tell you whatever I can, though I...I don't know how much help it'll be" he said, stuttering.

"I'd like to know more about you, to be quite frank I would rather like to know what kind of company you are".

"I understand why you want to know about me;I...I kinda get the feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together over the next while. But this isn't really the best time for long introductions; we should stay focused on the task at hand. There'll be time for that later." Fine well that didn't work.

"So...how much do you know about the Sith?" I asked, "I haven't been around much as you can tell, I could tell you over three thousand species who live in the outer rim, but I don't even know the name of a single senator".

"Well, everythign I know about the Sith, and Darth Malak is pretty much common knowledge. Malak escaped the trap that the Jedi set that killed Darth Revan, his master" he stated, "With Revan's death, Malak became the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Its obvious that Malak's a ruthless tyrant who'll crush anyone who stands in his way... just like Revan. But unlike Revan, who had subtly, finesse one might even say, Malak uses blunt and brutual force. He doesn't respect anything that isn't raw power" Carth shook is head sadly "It's hard to imagine how someone who used to be a Jedi could become such a_ monster_!" He said monster with such...anger? Personally issues I would guess.

However, after my earlier rant, about the Jedi, I couldn't pass this up easily, "A Jedi you say?" I ask with a slight smirk.

Captain Republic here didn't take the bait however "Revan and Malak were once both part of the Jedi Order, but they were young and headstrong. And against the wishes of the Council they went to battle the Mandalorians on the Outer Rim." He said this...with ...such respect? Again another personal thing I suspect. "Something happened out there. Something corrupted them and drew them over to the dark side. Or maybe there was something rotten inside them along". Carth sighed sadly "I don't know".

"Revan and Malak formed an army of ex-Republic soldiers, left over from the Mandalorian wars, as well as Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side, with Revan at the helm...that is until Revan was killed by Bastila's strike team".

"Well good riddance than, but shouldn't that of at least made the Sith go on the defensive?" I asked.

"That didn't even slow down the Sith. Malak just stepped in and assumed Revan's role. He took control of the Sith armada and resumed the bloody conquest of the Mid Rim." Carth said in a rather hateful, spiteful tone. The poor man either looked like he was about to fall apart to tear someone limb from limb.

"Calm down, Malak and the Sith will fall" I said soothingly.

Carth took a moment to collect himself, "I hope you're right. But the Republic hasn't been able to stop them so far, even with the support of the Jedi Council. I think Bastila might be the galaxy's last hope".

Clearly he had issues he didn't want to talk about, and I wasn't going to push it. How about a nice change in subject then? Might stop from despairing. "So how about this planet, eh? Can you tell me anything about it?" I asked.

"Taris was once a magnificent planet-wide metropolis of towering skyscrapers." he said, with something akin to awe in his voice. So this planet is another Ecumenopolis, like the most famous Coruscant, or Empress Teta. But then Carth added, "But that was a long time ago". So much for metropolis.

"How do you mean?" I asked, now I'm curious.

"The Upper City is where we currently are, the Rich citizens live..its...its still pretty safe, if it wasn't for the Sith occupation, it might not be a bad place to have an apartment here." Then he scowled, "The lower levels are where things have degenerated. The lower City is nothing more but a slum, a ghetto really, overrun by swoop gangs, who fight an endless war for control of it." The expression on his face softened for a moment then grew harder, "The undercity is an entirely different story".

"The Lowest level of Taris, where you can actually find soil, is a wasteland overran by mutants. They are called rakghoul." Carth had to repress a shudder at the name, and oddly enough I had to as well. That's weird, I've even heard of them before. "They are mindless diseased creatures, who will attack on sight".

"Okay I've had enough questions, lets head out in say an hour? I need sometime to get ready to move first." I asked.

"Good idea." Why thank you. "We can use this abandoned apartment as a base of operations, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here, in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile." Carth shuddered and went on "I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind it can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!"

"I am too sicken to even point out how very un-ordinary that is, Carth" shuddering at the thought of losing myself.

Carth sort of sniggered at me but went on anyways "But I figured if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay. I mean, after all, they're...they're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us".

"I'm not the decorated Republic War hero here, Captain Republic" I said sarcastically, then added "You look as if you came right from a recruitment poster". I smirked at that, but my smirk started to fade. "Hey Carth did you hear something?" I asked before he could respond to my jab at his ego.

"No".

"Okay, I swore I heard something". I said frowning.

"Ya, well at least I'm not a-"

"Shush" I whispered urgently.

Carth immediately shut up, and we both listen towards the direction of the door.

Suddenly we could here a rather large amount of noise going on outside, sounded like someone speaking in basic, and two different people speaking rapid Durese.

Carth immediately shut up, and we both listen towards the direction of the door.

Carth was already headed for the door, and I grabbed my knives, vibroblade, and my two holdout pistols, which Carth had oh so very thoughtfully recharged.

* * *

><p>A special thanks to Sithslayer69.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3: Uppercity of Dreams

Author's Note: Yes I know its a short chapter, however I did have a funny thing to make up for its shortness. I shall return within a week!

* * *

><p>The Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis Chapter 3: Uppercity of Dreams and some nice Tarisan Ale (hopefully...please Mr Author? I really just want to throw back a cold one..or two...or even four...and write some fine ass schuttas in, like how about that one from that dream, just with less clothing on...and sluttier...y'know drunk slutty...<p>

YOU HAVE NO SYMPATHY FROM ME, I CAN'T EVEN DRINK YET

...fine be a hard-ass...sheesh...

I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I COULD FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY, Y'KNOW, I COULD START WRITING A NEW ONE, OR KILL YOU OFF HORRIFICALLY...

...

DID YOU EVER HEAR THAT STORY ABOUT PUPPIES?

...no...

THERE ONCE WAS A BUNCH OF PUPPIES. THEY DIED. THE END.

..aww...

YOU ARE THE PUPPIES IN THIS SITUATION

...

I WROTE YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN WRITE YOU OUT OF IT

...kark...

I THOUGHT SO, NOW QUIET YOUR DRUNKNESS AND LET ME WRITE, GODDAM WRITING CREATIONS TRYING TO GET DRUNK IN STAR WARS, A FRIGGIN KIDS RATED MEDIA UNIVERSE...

...KotOR II wasn't exactly kid-friendly nor was Legacy-

HORRIFICALLY BEING KILLED BY FLAMING EWOKS TO THE GROIN

I Get the point, I should be quiet jeez)!

* * *

><p><em>The Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Chapter 3: Uppercity of Dreams<em>

As I rushed out of our makeshift base, I caught the a snippet of a command, in basic, being issued;

" -alien scum get up against the the wall, this is a raid!"

As I crept up towards the voice, I saw Carth taking up a position behind me, dual wielding a pair of blasters. From the way he was holding them, and how comfortable he was with them, it was clear he knew how to use them, and had done so with considerable amount of skill. This man was clearly dangerous.

As we edged closer to the confrontation taking place, I heard Duro speak up and say in Durese "There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing!" He sounded rather exasperated "Why do you Sith keep bothering us? We hav-ARggghhhhh" his words turning into a death cry.

Now using common sense, this is a patrol of military-grade soldiers. Either Republic or Sith, and since we were shot down by Sith, it would improbable, NOT impossible, but merely improbable to the extreme that this was the Republic.

The way he dressed in drab grey and his actions completely threw that out of the airlock, shooting the Duro in the face. Several times. After the second shot, the third shot went right through his head and out the other side. Talk about harsh.

The human then said in a rather snotty voice, "That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens!" Just a guess, but he is a Sith, "Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

I was close enough I could get a good look; a human officer flanked on either side by Sith War Droids. There was a pair of Duros in front of them, now only one left standing.

As I got closer to this, the Duros saw me and moved his head, tracking me with his eyes. The Sith officer I have to give props to, he not only noticed this, but was able to see what the Duros was looking at, which is harder said than done, considering that a typical Duros has large orb like red eyes, without pupils.

The Sith Officer saw us behind us, and said "Hey, what's this? Humans hiding out with aliens?"...how did he know that? Definitely a smart one. "They are Republic fugitives! Kill them!" He said, ordering his pair of war droids to attack.

I had to think quickly. Both of the War Droids were impervious to my weak holdout blaster pistols. I had several blades left, but nothing heavy enough to destroy them. I had a thermal detonator, but that would kill the Duro.

Trying to buy some more time, I drew my vibroblade, took a running jab at the man and plunged the blade deep into the Sith Officers head. One down, two to go.

Carth however was way ahead of me, by the time I was pulling my blade out, both of the Sith War Droids were down and out of the fight. Both had been killed by ungodly good shots by one, Carth Onasi. Told you that man is dangerous.

After that confrontation, the remaining Duro started to talk to me, "Poor Ixgil" he said, sadly shaking his head, "He should never have talked back to that Sith." His eyes refocused on me, "Thankfully you were here to step in and help us, human." He then added in a sorrowful tone, "This isn't the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last".

"Won't someone come looking for their bodies atleast?" I asked in Durese. Always be respectful, that way you get help in return.

"Don't worry about the bodies" the Duro said, slightly suprised, obviously he didn't expect me to speak the language. "I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. That should throw the Sith off the track" then he added wishfully, "With any luck, they won't be bothering us again for a while".

I nodded in thanks and then took off, with a quizzical Carth in tow. As we head towards the nearest elevator, I decided to play twenty questions with Carth;

"So Carth, I'd like to know some more about you" I asked in the most innocent tone I could muster.

Clearly, quite painfully clearly, this caught him off guard, "Me?" I nodded, "Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars..." His eyes glazing over at the thought, I stopped walking after a bit and looked back; he was still walking in the correct direction. I waited till he went by me and I swiped my hand in front of his face, making him yelp "What?" and jump back much to my sniggering.

"Which wars?" I asked rather impatiently.

"Umm...the Mandalorian wars before this one war with the Sith started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter that these Sith animals can unleash" he shook his head sadly, "Not even the Mandalorians were this sensless". I nodded for him to go on. "My homeworld was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith razed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our. or rather my, Republic forces could do to stop them!" Ah, so this is the personal issue I thought he had.

"You're taking this way to hard Carth, this wasn't your fault y'know." I said soothingly, trying to abate some of his anger.

"It shouldn't be my fault. I did everything I could,.. I followed my orders to the letter and did my duties. That shouldn't mean I failed them!" He lost someone important didn't he? Or rather several someones. " I didn't!"

"Them? Do you mean your homeworld or your people?"

"Yes. No...no, that's not what I mean. I mean..I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I?" he asked. Before I could say anything at all he went one, "You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not accustomed to talking about my past very much...at all actually. I'm more used to taking action... keeping my mind focused on the business at had. So let's just do that. If you have more questions, just ask them later." Touchy isn't he? But I'm not that mean and I won't push the point much.

Conveniently though we had just reached the elevator.

After a rather long and uncomfortable, silent ride to the main plaza, the door opened. Bright natural light blinded us as we stepped outside.

What a dump.

There was a few pedestrians walking around, and for every two natives on Taris, there was a Sith soldier patrolling. There were crash escape pods sitting out in the open, and had just been left there to rot. Trash was rampant, and was all over the place. This place really sucked.

I looked over to Carth and shot him a look "You call this nice?". All he did was shrug his shoulders. "I'd hate to see what you consider a hell-hole" I muttered under my breath, as Carth passed me taking the lead, hopefully leading us to the nearest cantina.

No time like the present mind you to ask some more questions "So why do you consider this nice Captain Rep-Carth", I said catching myself, I may tease him but not to the point of being killed for it.

He gave me an odd look at my nearly slip up, "You've ever been to Jabiim?" he asked.

"Of course I've been there, its a good stopping point for anyone trying to find Iego, and its moons". I answered, what does he think I am? I already told him I am a scout, I go places, many places.

"Consider that to be an average place, and nearly every civilized planet seems like a personal Haven for you."

"I still won't consider this to be a 'nice' place."

"Compare it to Malachor V".

"Fine, compared to Malachor V, this place is the picture of beauty, there are fountains and virgins throwing themselves at me feet. By comparison" I said sarcastically, causing Carth to snicker.

Pointless conversation in my opinion, but at least it got us to the cantina. The doors opened and I stepped in...

* * *

><p>Sorry for its shortness, I'm rather busy at the moment, up date in a week or so. I promise, and if I don't you I will make you cupcakes. AND mail them to you.<p> 


	6. Chapter 4: Tarisan Ale!

Author's Note: So ...I may... of... procrastinated... writing... anything...for... the last...week... in my defense IN MY DEFENSE I discovered solitare on my computer_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Chapter 4: Tarisan Ale!<em>

As I walked into the cantina, I could smell alcohol in the air, stronger than vodka. I'd been meaning to try some of the stronger stuff that this galaxy offered, and Tarisan Ale was pretty high up on the list. Just below the Corellian firewhiskey.

This particular cantina was dark, dim and smokey. You can't see more than three meters in front of you. In the first room there are professional pazaak games going on, but nowhere near what is known as high stakes. Probably near a couple hundred credits are at stake, total.

As we walked further in I saw a band playing. There was a dueling ring, with viewscreens going on. Bets were being taken. Fortunes were changing hands. Some would despair at their fortune and curse their luck. Yet others would believe themselves to be the luckiest alive.

I loved it.

The moment I had seen the bar, I had start to walk directly towards it, payed for a Tarisan Ale in a huge one hundred credit-chip and told the barkeeper to keep the change and was about to enjoy some nice Ale. That is, until this whiny schutta noticed me;

"Where did you get those clothes – a trash compactor in the lower city?" Her friend started to laugh at this, "And where are those drinks we ordered?"

"Sorry, but I'm not your wa-"

"Silly me, your holding them" she suddenly grabs my Tarisan Ale and downs it in one gulp. I was beyond words. I couldn't even let this slide since I don't have enough credits for another drink. Carth just shakes his head in amusement at my plight. This lady is still oblvious to my anger and says "That didn't taste very good, I want a refund for your incompetence in making my drink and not even bringing my friend her drink. Why is the help here so incompetent? One word from daddy and I could you fired!"

"Look lady, I AM NOT YOUR FRAKKIN WAITER!" She cringed at this, inwardly I smiled at this, even though I was incredibly angry, "NOW BUY ME A DRINK YOU SCHUTTA BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"

Her friend laughed slightly "Ooo the help just stood up to you Gana, what are you going to do about it?" evilly smiling at the lady, Gana.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Daddy will hear about this!" Gana screamed at me as she ran out.

Like I give a shite.

"Well now that we have no credits left, and some how in less than fifteen minutes you've managed to make a scene and piss off the locals, what's your plan now?" asked Carth, smirking and half sniggering as he talked. While everyone was staring at me.

"Well I can either make some more credits via paazak or whatever else they bet on here" I murmured, I decided to see what else was going on here, since I can't see more than about three meters in front of me.

Lets see, there is some paazak games going on in the entrance hall, small stakes though. The room in to the right is some local band or something, pretty generic. The room opposite of the entrance hall is a private room for more expensive customers, AKA: not us. The last room is by far more interesting. Its a nonlethal dueling ring. With lots and LOTS of credits changing hands in the course of minutes. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Yes I know, ultra short chapter, in my defense I have family visiting at the moment and its been nigh impossible to write anything.<p> 


	7. Chapter 5: Dueling Woes I

Author's Note: Okay back to more regular updates.

Also had to take a break to read the lastest fate of the Jedi book...NO VESTARA! WHY? WHY MUST YOU KILL MINOR CHARACTERS THAT MAKES YOU CHANGE FROM JEDI? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME (the reader) ? ...Abeloth...why did you do that? I really wanted to see a showdown between Lord Vol and Luke...

On a related note tuk'ata made a appearance

* means huttese

* * *

><p><em>The Ballad of Jefardi Owwaullis: Chapter 5: Dueling Ring Woes: Deadeye Duncan's Killshot<br>_

The dueling ring, lots of money, combat skills, no luck is required unlike paazak.

Perfect.

As I go towards the room, I can hear a commotion going on between a man and a woman.

"I can't believe we couldn't get arena tickets for this match!" screeched the woman towards the man, maybe they are married? "Now we'll have to watch the duel on the view screen."

"Who cares?" grumbled the man "It's Duncan and Gerlon fighting. It's not like we're going to miss anything good".

"Shh! They're about to start, so quit complaining and just watch the view screen!"

Ignoring them, I walked over to the view screen. It reveals a large area, with two men standing opposite of each other in full combat gear. A faint but distinct blue haze covers both of them. A safety net so no one dies perhaps? One of the men is a older man, the other is younger, perhaps thirties and missing two fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I draw your attention to the dueling ring!" the announcer says "Here, two combatants will battle for your viewing and gambling enjoyment. Now, I hope all your bets are down, because we're ready to roll in this corner, I give you… Gerlonnnn Two-Fingers!" practically screeching the name. Oh so he actually has only two fingers. "And over here, looking to climb the ranks yet again is the ever persistent Deadeyeeee Ducan!" sarcasm is dripping from the voice of the announcer. Maybe this is going to be very one sided, but the question is who is going to lose. "Begin!"

Both combatants draw their weapons. Duncan fumbles his blaster and drops it. Gerlon shoots him in the chest, and Duncan goes down.

That was fast.

"And, to nobody's great surprise. Deadeye is down again. Don't worry, folks – he's just unconscious. As usual." Due to the lack of concern or surprise Duncan must really suck, "Our medics will have him up and about in a bit. Well, that was quick, wasn't it? So I give you the winner… Gerlon Two-Fingers!"

I wonder if I can make any money on bets alone…hm…

Turning left, towards the woman, "Say, how much would you bet that I couldn't beat Duncan in less than 10 seconds?"

"What are you doing?" Carth whispered to me, an expression of clear confusion on his face.

The woman slightly taken back, "..um….5 credits?"

"How many credits do we have left, Carth?" I asked.

"17 credits, but I don't think this is a very good id-"

"I'll take you on your bet." I said smiling towards the woman "but first, what's your name since I am going to need to find you after the match?"

"My name is Luena Andin" she said with a smile, "And your's?"

"Jeff Toonowooli at your service" giving a faint smile, "see you in a five" walking away from her and towards what I suppose would be the event organizer, a Hutt in the back of the room, leaving Carth in my wake.

As I approach, the Hutt notices me and says "*I'm sorry, human*" in a tone that clear doesn't show one bit of remorse, "*the betting window's closed. No more fights right now. People are sick of seeing the same duelists all the time. It's bad for business..*" as he/she/it trails off and starts to eye me, "*unless….*". Then it shakes its' head, "*My name is Ajuur. I organize all duels here. We need a new face in the dueling game, human. Maybe you want to step into the dueling ring? It can be a HIGHLY profitable venture…*"

Straight to business, something you can never fault a Hutt for. "*Just what I was about to ask, how much does it pay?*" I replied in huttese. Most species like to talk in their own tongue, even if your accent is horribly butchered and sounds like a dying Nerf.

A distinct sparkle in the Ajuur's saucer sized eyes appeared, "*I can arrange for you to fight in the duel ring. If you win, you get the standard contract: 10% of all wagers. And don't worry; nobody dies in the duel ring anymore. Death matches are illegal now. Unfortunately*" barely murmuring the last bit audibly. "*Most fighters in the duel ring use vibroblades or stun sticks because the ring's pretty small, but a few of the duelists use blasters. Use whichever you prefer…*"

"Vibroblades and blasters?" interrupting Carth, shaking his head in disbelief, "And nobody ever dies? How come I get the feeling you're trying to take us for a ride?" accusation dripping from his voice.

"*The dueling ring has a class VII energy suppressor field to make sure nobody dies due to blaster wounds, only a class III projectile weapon could get through, vibroblades' vibration is turned down to a non-lethal setting. All weapons are limited so they hurt, but don't kill. And we've got a medic droid in case of serious injuries*" sounding rather impatient, "*Are you interested?*"

This sounds reasonable enough, and there is some money being made in this from the eagerness in the Hutt's voice.

"*Fine, lets do this*" I said, a wicked smile spreading on my face.

"*Good*" the Hutt laughed loudly, "*new blood for the ring! But you need a nickname, like Ice or Deadeye or Twitch. Good names make people bet more. Hmmmm… what's a good name for you?*"

The overgrown slug looked like the effort of thinking was going to be the first legitimate use of his brain since he was born. Can't have him dying on me without me getting paid, now can we? "*How about the Offworld? It sounds mysterious and exotic?*"

"*You're an offworlder? You're new here and people won't recognize you…*" still deep in thought, than Ajuur smiled, "*I know! The last offworlder who was worth anything, had the title of the Mysterious Stranger!*" Several patrons turned their heads at the name.

"*Why?*" I asked, obviously this is a recognized name, else the patrons wouldn't be listening in on the conversation…that or they are a blood thirsty bunch.

"* The Mysterious Stranger is a perfect name for you. You've got no past no history.. it makes you seem like you have some big dark secret. People like that. Makes them bet more.*"

"* That or they've heard of the name before*" I replied, "* So who was the last mysterious stranger, Ajuur? The person must of either of died horribly or won something.*"

The Hutt seemed taken back "*The last offworlder wouldn't give me his name so, I made up one for him.*" said Ajuur lying straight up to me.

"This is for the best." Carth whispered to me "We could use the credits from these duels, but using your real name is too risky" then dropping his voice down furthur "The Sith might have come across a crew manifest back on the Endar Spire".

"Way to not mention that, Mister Republic" Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"*Fine, lets go with it.*" I said to Ajuur.

"*Good, good, You ready for a duel now? You want to step into the ring right away? I'll set you up with Deadeye Duncan to start. I'll tell you the rules if your ready.*" Ajuur said, speaking faster that a used speeder salesmen.

"*Yes, yes, lets get this done already*" I said.

"*One rule: Nobody dies. You don't finish them off when they go down. That's highly illegal now.*"

"* Yes, yes, I understand this*" I said sighing, my God there is a lot of legalities he is required to say.

Ajuur motioned to the wall to the left of him and a door appeared. I am going to assume that is where I needed to go. Carth attempted to follow me but a Nikto holding a rather vicious looking pike, obviously a guard, stopped him and told him in broken basic to"Stop. Move. Again. Childless. Forever." while motioning with the pike's crudely made vibroblade towards Carth's groin, causing him to pale, while I tried very hard not to laugh.

As I walked down the hallway I came to two doors guarded by a Rodian, who pointed me to the left door. I entered and eventually came out of that hallway into a circular small arena. Maybe 15 meters wide. The arena's audience was cheering loudly as they saw me walk into the arena.

On the opposite side of the arena was Duncan. He seemed quite happy to be facing me, probably because I was someone else than the normal challengers he faced and lost to. How wrong was he going to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, draw your eyes to the center ring!" said the announcer, "We have a very special presentation in store for you:" The crowd already knew what it was though, and the cheering drowned out whatever the announcer said next, only catching the bit "-rner I give you, Deadeye Duncannnnn!"

"And in the other corner, a relative newcomer to the Taris dueling scene, Emerging from the shadows with no history, no past, and no name, the Mysteriousssss Strangerrrr!" After waiting for a few moments for the cheering to end, a blue sheen started to cover me, probably to keep anyone from dying. "BEGIN!"

All noises stopped as everyone's eyes riveted to Duncan and myself. I might as well give them a show.

Duncan drew his pistol, obviously learned from last time to get to it without dropping it. I let him. He got off a three shots before I decided to do something. The 'Deadeye' moniker had obviously been incredibly sarcastic or he has shitty eyesight now. All three bolts missed me by about a meter. I still hadn't drawn a weapon.

"_killshot, killshot, killshot_"

The crowd started to chant, slowly increasing in tempo. Duncan smiled, becoming completely at ease, instead of be tense.

"The Mysterious Stranger has ruined himself;" yelled the announcer, excitement clear in his voice, "out of every single match that Duncan has been in, if he gets to the fourth shot, it always has ended the duel in Duncan's favour, even against Twitch and Marl!" Ah, so the Deadeye moniker was actually meaningful. "Only Bendak Starkiller has been able to beat it!"

"_Killshot, Killshot, Killshot_"

"The moment the Mysterious Stranger moves, he will be hit by Deadeye Duncan's famous 'Killshot'! For thoses younger auidence members, when Deadeye Duncan fires his first three shots, the next time the opponent so much as twitches, Duncan will fire his famous 'Killshot' or even more rare 'Killshots', which has only been seen once against Bendak Starkiller! Some say his instincts, that made him a war hero during the war with the Kath and Exar Kun, kick in and which allows him to have unnerving accuracy after the first three shots. Why he has to do three shots has always been a mystery, that not even hardcore dueling ring fans have been able to figure out. Yet he can only perform it after the opponent moves. Deadeye Duncan may still have a chance to do a comeback and rise through the ranks yet again!"

Bullshit I thought, don't count me out yet, while to the audience and everyone else it looked like I had a blaster on my hip, and a couple of throwing knives in my boot. What no one noticed was that both my 1Js holdout blasters were slowly sliding down my sleeves, into my palms.

"_KILLSHOT, KILLSHOT, KILLSHOT_".

Now this is just getting hostile.

"The last time Deadeye Duncan was able to get a fourth shot, his famous 'killshot', in was seventeen years ago, against the famous, or some might say infamous Bendak Starkiller!"

"Just move one millimeter and I will blast you in between the eyes" murmurer Duncan, smiling cockily.

Both of the 1Js are in hand.

"**_KILLSHOT, KILLSHOT KILLSHOT_"**

Enough is enough already.

"_**KILLSHOT KIL**_-"

"HEY!" I yelled, turning towards the audience, "Gi-"

Duncan fired, his heavy blaster, a big fat yellow energy bolt leaving the blaster chamber and exiting the barrel, followed by a second, third, fourth and fifth shot, in under a quarter of a second. The first shot would of hit me in between the eyes, the second in the chest. Didn't matter.

"-ve m-"

I had turned my body motion into a sideways dive to the left, by the time the sound of the durasteel trigger hitting the custom wooden handle reached me.

"-e a ch-"

Both of my 1Js were already firing before Duncan had pulled the trigger a second time.

"-ance h-"

The first yellow bolt whizzed by me, the droning sound of it reaching me after it had already past, the second one clipping my boot.

"-ere,"

My six shots connected with Duncan knocking him down, his finger pulling the trigger due to full body spasms of pain, a third, fourth and fifth time.

"why don't ya?" I finished, turning my dive into a roll, coming up, facing the announcer's box, staring the man straight in the face.

The chanting stopped, and silence ensued.

* * *

><p>Short chapter again sorry, I may of watched too much anime and the whole killshot gun thing may of been inspired by it...huh..I forgot, killshot is the name of the invincible gun in KotOR I...how odd.<p> 


End file.
